1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,425,256 discloses a device connector with a built-in heat generating component, such as a capacitor. This device connector has a busbar for connecting wires from a device and from outside, a housing to be fit into a mounting hole of the device and a heat generating component accommodated in a receptacle of the housing. Connection terminals are provided on opposite ends of the heat generating component, and the heat generating component is mounted in the receptacle by screwing these connection terminals to ears of the busbar.
An air layer is present between the heat generating component and the inner wall of the receptacle and therefore heat generated in the heat generating component tends to stay in the receptacle. Thus, the connection terminals, the housing, the wires and the like may be damaged or otherwise affected by heat.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to improve dissipation of heat generated from a heat generating component.